


Shall We Talk

by SlashIsLife



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Insecure Jason Todd, Light Angst, M/M, Past Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashIsLife/pseuds/SlashIsLife
Summary: 芭芭拉快生日，迪克和傑森一起出門買禮物給她。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 10





	Shall We Talk

**Author's Note:**

> 是朋友給的文題：一起出門買東西  
最後變成處理前度問題的21

「芭芭拉下星期生日，去嗎？」  
傑森正站在一幢大樓的天台上吹風，順便監看對面小巷幾個黑影的動向。迪克不知道從哪裡降到了他身旁，蹲下來看向傑森視線方向。  
過了幾秒的沉默，傑森還是沒有轉頭，反問：「你不幫忙嗎？」  
迪克輕笑。雖然兩件事不衝突，他還是順着傑森的話回答：「嗯，幫。」然後他們的話題就轉到眼前正在分贓的搶劫團伙。

迪克第二次問是兩天後。  
他們有對方家的鑰匙，讓他們不必報備便能隨意進出。傑森這天深夜剛進迪克家門，脫去頭盔和外套，就聽見迪克從房中叫喚。  
「傑森？」  
夜巡完的傑森有點倦意，漫不經心地回喊：「怎麼？」  
「星期三是芭芭拉生日，去嗎？」  
傑森不自覺地歎了口氣，不耐煩地抓了抓頭髮。他在客廳來回走了兩三圈，還是邁步向睡房走。  
他倚在房門邊，交叉着雙臂看在床上的迪克。迪克正坐在床頭，微卷的黑髮有點亂，鼻樑上架着一副黑框眼鏡，大腿上的枕頭放着一本翻開了的書，是傑森借他的《老人與海》。他抬眼，笑瞇瞇地與傑森對視。  
傑森失笑，問：「看書？」  
迪克揚了揚手上的小說，答：「你給的作業。」  
「嗯，看多少了？」傑森頷首。  
「有一半了。」  
「真乖。」  
「哼哼，」儘管傑森語氣帶着戲謔，迪克還是得瑟地挑起嘴角。「所以，你決定了嗎？」  
「沒，」傑森隨即轉身，扔下一句：「我去洗澡。」便走開了，所以看不到迪克翻的白眼。  
傑森回床上時迪克己經關燈躺下了。感受到身旁動靜，迪克睜眼，默默地注視着準備入睡的傑森。傑森的眼睛本就沒有他藍，復活回來後更變得偏綠一點。藍綠摻雜的眼彷彿掲示着主人的心思，不再單純，藏着難以猜透的想法。  
傑森在床上看着迪克藍得發亮的眼，伸手推了推對方的肩，說：「轉過去。」  
「唔？」迪克顯然不明白他這個請求。  
「轉吧。」  
雖然滿眼困惑，迪克還是聽話地轉過身，背向着傑森。不久，他感到傑森雙手環過他的腰，兩人身體靠近但不緊貼，輕輕地抱着他。  
不知道過了多久，迪克快睡着時，聽到傑森細細地傳來一句：「我愛你。」  
迪克隨即想轉身，正面看他。知悉迪克的意圖，傑森收緊了手裡的力道，不讓迪克得逞。迪克掙扎一會，很快因為睡意放棄。他把手搭在傑森放他腰的手背上，手指穿過傑森的指縫，用力地握了握對方，認真地回話：「我也是。」

但問題始終逃不過。  
星期二早上，傑森剛起床走出房間，便看到迪克盤着腿坐在他家餐桌前。他面前放着一碗加了牛奶的穀物片，一邊吃一邊滑着手機。傑森不用看包裝盒就知道肯定是糖份過高、迪克擅自放進他家的垃圾食物之一。  
看到傑森起床，迪克笑着打招呼。傑森打着呵欠回了一句「早」，便轉入廚房看要弄甚麼。  
翻找途中他往外喊：「你還吃嗎？」不意外地聽到「吃！」讓他不自覺地輕笑。  
很快，兩份火腿奄列做好了，他再為自己烘了兩塊麵包。  
把奄列端上桌時，迪克誇張地「哇！」了一聲，雙眼放光地揚起了笑容。  
「謝謝你！看上去好棒啊。」用叉嚐過後，也繼續讚美：「果然很好吃。」  
「不客氣。」傑森托着腮，看着一臉幸福的迪克。他固然想讓迪克高興，他也不是首次被人讚賞廚藝，但他仍然會想：真的有那麼好嗎？真的值得讓迪克露出這種反應嗎？

等兩人都吃完，傑森正要起身收拾時，迪克抓住了他的手，手指比平時更用力。  
「坐。」  
還不及迪克做正事下命令時的語氣那樣強硬，但也令傑森瞬間停了下來。如果迫得緊，他也許還會承認被迪克抓住的手腕有點發燙。  
等傑森安份地坐下後，迪克握着他的手，逐字逐句地問：「明天就是了，去嗎？」  
誰去？我去？你去？我們一起去？一連串的問題堆疊在傑森喉頭。但他又把它們咽了下去。誰去有甚麼分別嗎？最終還是在問他，要不要慶祝迪克前度的生日。  
用前度這個詞也許還不足夠，應該說親人、知己、青梅竹馬、生命中不能缺少的部分。這陣思緒讓傑森低下頭，有意抽出被迪克握住的手。  
迪克開口：「如果你不想。。。」「去。」傑森猛地抬頭，打斷了迪克的話。「我們一起去。」講完，他才發現自己在深呼吸。  
迪克應該沒料到他這個反應。他挑眉，答道：「好。」  
然後傑森就像一輛開下懸崖的車，下一句衝口而出：「你買禮物了嗎？」

直到迪克挽着他的手走在街上，傑森還在想他是不是自掘墳墓。為了讓自己分心，他開口：「想好買甚麼了嗎？」  
「早想好了，」迪克歡快地笑着回應：「她最近想要一枝眼線筆。」傑森正想着哪裡能買，迪克就扯着他轉了個彎，邊說：「這兒附近有間店，有賣她喜歡的品牌。」  
到了化妝品店，琳琅滿目的商品讓傑森眼花繚亂。迪克郤熟練地走到目的地，上下找尋目標。傑森在他旁邊聽見他口裡唸唸有詞，在講她用慣的型號是多少、喜歡甚麼顏色、要不要防水。。。他忍不住插嘴：「你給她買過多少？」  
剛講出口他就後悔，也太小氣了。幸好迪克沒有當一回事，很快答道：「還好吧，不算很多。不過我的確蠻清楚她喜歡甚麼的。」  
傑森不知道自己為甚麼在預想別的答案。

芭芭拉的生日派對在一間家庭餐廳。至少上半場是。因為她的朋友有許多未成年人，所以她選擇分開喝酒與否的上下場，自由參與。  
他們早到了些，但進門時場地己經八成滿了。有許多熟悉的面孔，散落在不同桌邊上談笑。傑森突然猜測自己的葬禮應該也沒這麼多人，但隨即又否定了這樣比較，始終芭芭拉現在是他當年死時的雙倍大。而且她的性格好太多。  
不。他煞停了自己的想法，今天是來替人慶生，不是讓他投射自卑心理。  
他看看跟他拖着手的人，只是看見他就讓他心裡好過了些。迪克掃視場內，看到不少好友，笑容越加燦爛。傑森能看出他的興奮。迪克一直熱愛交際，是他的減壓方式之一，也算不負他體內躁動的吉卜賽人的血。

傑森看到了芭芭拉，怕迪克沒發現，開口：「在那呢，主角。」  
「看到了。那我們過去吧？」  
我們？傑森剛想問，就被迪克拉着走了起來。  
「嗨！迪克！你來了！」  
不論看幾次，傑森都覺得芭芭拉是個很好看的女生。橙紅長髮，翠綠雙眼，身體修長均稱。加上富正義感，堅毅，温柔，而且傑森親身領教過她的本事，絕對跟迪克不相上下。芭芭拉的嗓音總是清明冷靜的，所以在習慣感情用事的一群蝙蝠中間，發揮了很強的協調作用。  
這天她穿了深紫色長裙，頭上戴着誇張的生日帽，頭髮比平常更捲曲，隨意披散在肩上。臉上化了一點妝，讓她多了一種平凡女生會有的隨意和甜美。  
「嗨，芭絲，生日快樂！」迪克抱了上去，順便在她臉上落下一吻。  
擁抱分開後，芭芭拉看向傑森，臉上笑意不減。  
傑森回她一個淺淺的微笑：「嘿，生日快樂。」  
「謝謝你們。」芭芭拉笑得更甜。  
「你今天好美啊，芭絲。」迪克由衷地讚美。「只是有一點。。。」  
「只是甚麼？」芭芭拉秀眉微皺。  
「。。眼線不太好看。」  
傑森以為她會愠怒，但她只是不在乎地聳聳肩，答：「你知道的，我用慣的眼線筆斷了，所以沒辦法。」  
「我知道哈哈，逗你的。」迪克輕笑兩聲，然後從袋中翻出禮物。「所以我們買新的給你了，這款式我沒記錯吧？」  
「哇哦。」芭芭拉湖水綠的眼睛微微睜大。「謝謝，這是我今天收的第三枝。」  
「啊？」這次是迪克驚訝得微張了口，拿着筆的手尷尬地懸在空中。傑森也沒料到這個反應，腦裡飛快地想着解決方法。  
靜默幾秒後，芭芭拉「哈哈哈」地笑起來，說：「說笑的，謝謝，沒多少人知道我眼線筆的事。」然後伸手接下禮物。  
「呼，」迪克誇張地舒了口氣。「幸好。」再次笑說：「那麼最近好嗎？」  
搶在芭芭拉回答前，傑森先出聲：「我先去拿點吃的。」轉向迪克再說：「聊完找我。」  
「嗯，好。」迪克拍拍他的肩，示意知道。

食物其實還挺好吃的，傑森一邊吃一邊計算自己會做幾樣。迪克現在正和舊泰坦成員聊天，加上之前幾組不同的人，聊了快兩小時。傑森看看鐘，猜想上半場也差不多要完了。  
他低頭捲起碟中的意粉，忽然聽見身旁有人問話：「我能坐這兒嗎？」  
他抬頭，芭芭拉手指指着他身旁的空位示意。她的長髮扎了圈鬆鬆的馬尾，幾縷捆不住的髮絲落在臉頰兩側。她身上出了一層薄汗，臉紅了些，笑容滿面的顯然在享受派對。  
傑森不知道對方為甚麼找他，但他一直對芭芭拉有一定好感，加上她對迪克的重要性，沒有拒絕的理由。  
「當然，請。」他順道挪過一點讓她坐下。  
「謝謝。」坐下後，傑森嗅到她身上淡淡的香水，是幽雅的花香。「食物還好嗎？」  
「不錯。」食物如何其實不在她控制範圍，但她照樣問了，所以傑森多講一句：「牛肉批很好吃。」  
「我也喜歡。迪克有吃嗎？」  
「沒。」傑森笑起來。「他還在聊。」  
「他吃飯不太定時。對吧？」  
「嗯。」傑森猜她也在看迪克。  
「其實。。。」芭芭拉歪了歪頭，再說：「我沒想到你會來，我以為只有迪克。」傑森不知道怎麼回答，幸好她繼續道：「他有時候做事不太講理由，他沒有逼迫你甚麼的吧？」  
「沒。」傑森突然很想吸口煙。聞着芭芭拉的花香，他止不住自己嘴巴：「是我主動說要來。」  
「真的？」芭芭拉側頭正眼看他，不太相信。「所以眼線筆真的是一起買的？」  
「是。」傑森抿嘴，接着說：「我不可能限制他要見誰。」他咀嚼着接下來的話，頓了頓說：「他想去，我就會陪他。何況來看你，你還不賴。」  
「你知道你打不過我吧？」  
「之前不行，現在不一定喔。」  
「哈哈哈哈，」芭芭拉笑了幾聲，然後低下頭，再開口時聲線温柔和暖：「我祝福你們。」傑森看到迪克正好轉過來，朝他扮了個鬼臉。「我和他。。。當不成情人，愛情是過去式了，但我一直希望他能得到最好的。他對我也一樣。」沉默延續了十多秒，她再道：「他跟你在一起，真的很開心。你不要怕。」

傑森抬頭看着在夜空中閃爍的星星，暗自羡慕星星的明亮如此切實，能穿透幾千萬光年，直抵他眼底。  
因為迪克不喜歡他吸煙，所以他把煙都扔了。因為沒有煙，所以他的雙眼有點酸澀。  
餐廳的門開了又關，迪克直直的向他走來。  
「芭芭拉說你突然跑出來，怎麼了？」  
「沒事。你想走了嗎？」  
「可以，隨時能走。」迪克沒有猶豫地答道。「我先回去道別，你等等。」  
不用幾分鐘，迪克就回到他面前，牽起他的手，問：「走吧？」

餐廳離傑森的家比較近，所以他們自然地向傑森家方向走。  
在靜默中走了一半路，迪克首先開口：「我知道你不信我。」  
瞬即，傑森半步都再邁不開，牽着的手也突然脫力鬆開。  
迪克陪他停在原地，在他身旁繼續道：「我不是說你今天來是要監視我，你沒有那麼幼稚。」街燈的照射下，傑森看見迪克的影子被拖得比他的長很多、高很多。「但芭芭拉、柯莉、甚至沃利、羅伊，這些人，讓你不相信我。因為你覺得自己不夠好。」迪克向前走了兩步，但沒有轉頭。「我不知道怎樣才能說服你，改變你對自己的想法，但我會努力。我說愛你也不是鬧着玩的，你讓我快樂、讓我有所依靠，我能看到我們一起走到很遠。你希望我看書嗎？我可以把你書櫃裡的書都看完。《老人與海》、《傲慢與偏見》、《咆哮山莊》，我都會看的。你想我學做飯嗎？我會一直練習到做得比你好。你不想我再講前度的事嗎？我以後都不說。你想我。。。」  
「行了。」淚從他眼眶中滑落，傑森的話裡帶着難聽的哭腔。迪克沒再說話，但也沒有回頭。  
在這刻，傑森不知道自己還在怕甚麼。雖然是他先喜歡上迪克的，但他有很長的時間都不自知，直至迪克向他表白，他才確定對方在自己心裡早已超過了兄弟手足之情。迪克的往績，讓他覺得自己是個劣質的替代品。他殘忍、易怒、反復無常，是家族裡的污點。所以他不相信迪克的真心。怕對方只是一時糊塗才會看上自己。他就是個如此懦弱的人。  
他快速地抹去臉上的淚，向前走到迪克身旁。他把手放到了迪克的手旁邊。  
「我知道了。」發現聲音還是有點沙啞，他清了清喉嚨，說：「對不起。」  
「嗯。」迪克牽起了他的手，轉過身來看他。「我的眼光不會太差。」  
從迪克帶着盈盈笑意的眼中，他看到了真確、滿溢、耀眼的光。

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝閱讀:)


End file.
